Dear Fellow Traveler
by emmaswaning
Summary: Helena keeps running into that impossible man. Warehouse 13/Doctor Who crossover. Begins with Nine and Rose and ends with the Ponds. First time writing Doctor Who, and I tried my best. Enjoy!


Okay, first thing's first, I haven't updated in a bit, and this scenario has been in my head since I started watching Doctor Who (I'm caught up now, but I began the first week of October and finished relatively quickly). This story is very very _very_ au and I can't stress it enough. I was considering putting each separate meeting into a different chapter, but this story as a whole is just about 5,000 words, and each chapter would only be really small. So it's all just a package deal. I hope you enjoy though! I tried my best.

This is my first Doctor Who fic so please if you're going to review (or read in the first place) be try and be nice. But I do appreciate constructive criticism.

This begins with Nine/Rose, then to Ten/Rose, Ten/Martha, Ten/Donna, then to Eleven/Ponds, up to the Angels Take Manhattan. I tried to attach each meeting to a DW/Warehouse episode, but I may have been unsuccessful. That's for the reader to decide. Okay, enough of my rambling. This is unbeta'd, like everything else, and I own nothing; Warehouse 13 and Doctor Who are not my property - I'm just playing around a bit.

* * *

Helena keeps running into that impossible man.

* * *

_The first time Helena G. Wells meets the Doctor, she's certain she has the fever._

In the study of her home in the centre of London, she sat, hunched over a table, writing. She had just gotten back from an assignment at Warehouse 12 and was prepared to unwind with a bit if writing. It was early in the year, February, and she was in full writing mode.

Out in the garden, she heard a whirring noise.

"What on _earth_…"

Helena walked to the back door that lead to the garden, her eyes widening in disbelief as she looked out of the window.

In her garden sat a tall blue box.

"That _certainly_ wasn't there before." Helena shook her head.

She approached the mysterious blue box, walking up to it and glancing with disbelief (and caution). She ran her hands along the painted blue wood, reading the signs.

_"Police public call box-"_

The door creaked open and Helena lurched back. Out of the blue box came two people: a tall, short haired man with an odd jacket and an awfully large grin, and a much younger girl, blonde, smiling brighter than any star, her arm hooked through his.

Helena blinked rapidly, wondering if she was seeing things. She scrunched her nose when the two people didn't seem to disappear like the figments of imagination Helena was sure that they were.

"Have I got the fever?" Helena said quietly with a hint of distaste. She pressed a hand to her chest.

The man pulled out a small metal contraption from his pocket, ran it up and down Helena (it also made an odd noise) and glanced at it before tucking it away.

"No, no fever."

The girl lightly smacked his chest.

"Ah, yes, of course, I'm sorry. I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand and Helena reluctantly shook it.

"Helena G. Wells."

"Doctor, it isn't-" Rose began, but as she turns to the Doctor, he is nodding. It didn't take too long for Rose to put two things together. The blonde's jaw opened wide and she screeched, holding out a hand and shook Helena's with fervor. "Rose Tyler. _Big_ fan!"

"Pleased to meet you, darl–I'm sorry, big fan of what, exactly?"

"Your _books_, of course! I read 'em all when I was a kid." She leaned to the Doctor, turning slightly, saying in a excited tone, "It's the writer of _The Time Machine_!"

Helena leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you two in my _garden_? And what on _earth_ are you wearing?!" Helena gestured to Rose, who was sporting a loose-fitting sweater, tight jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Rose crossed her arms.

"This is fashionable!" She replied defensively.

The Doctor cut in. "Excuse me, but this is February 1894, isn't it?"

Helena nodded.

He furrowed his brow. "Sorry, our mistake. We must have went to the wrong year."

Rose shrugged, shaking Helena's hand again. "Sorry about that." With that, she disappeared in to the mysterious blue box.

Before The Doctor left, Helena grabbed his arm. "What _is_ that thing? An artifact of some sort?"

"You work for the Warehouse, don't you?" The Doctor replied, a coy smile on his face.

Helena nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He paused before he spoke again. "We'll see each other again, Helena G. Wells."

Helena held her arms out as the Doctor walked back to the box, the door creaking open. "How can you be certain?"

"Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

The snow began to fall, and Helena watched the mysterious blue box fade away right in front of her, the only trace of its existence imprinted in the fallen snow. She rubbed her forearms and headed back inside, sheltering herself from the cold.

* * *

_The second time Helena meets the Doctor, he has a different face. A different face, but a faithful companion._

It had been over a hundred years since Helena saw the Doctor last, but she was living in the modern world, the twenty-first century, and she remembered it as if it were yesterday. She walked down the streets of Cardiff, her new partner Myka by her side, educating her in the history of the city.

Then, at the waterfront, she hears the whirring. Myka turned as she got iced cream from a vendor, a frown setting on her face as she saw Helena hurrying away.

"Helena?"

"That sound." Helena turned away from her partner and the shops, searching. She saw it appearing in the distance, and she ran, disregarding Myka, only focusing on the TARDIS. Myka narrowed her eyes but followed at a normal pace, cautious (still eating her iced cream). When the doors of the TARDIS opened, Helena tilted her head and smiled.

"You certainly _are_ one to keep word, aren't you?"

Rose's eyes widened and she smiled, gasping, and eagerly grasping the Doctor's sleeve. "It's her, Doctor, it's H.G. Wells!" She said in an excited whisper.

The Doctor smiled, immediately recognizing Helena, but then frowned. "Wait, how are you–how is _this_," he gestured to Helena, "even _possible_?"

Helena raised a brow. "I could ask _you_ the same thing, dear boy. You look different – very different. What happened?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward, rocking on his heels. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Myka caught up with Helena, brows raised, gesturing to Rose and the Doctor. "Helena?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Who are these people?"

"Myka Bering, Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler, Myka Bering." Helena gestured to Rose and they shook hands, Myka still suspicious and unsure, her face saying _'what in the hell is going on?'_ She took in Rose's appearance: a pink shirt with a crown on it, underneath an overall denim skirt and tall boots – she didn't look _that_ professional compared to the man beside her. But, they both smiled.

Helena smiled. "Myka Bering, the Doctor."

As Myka shook his hand, "Doctor of _what_?"

"Just _the Doctor_." He shrugged.

She cast him an annoyed glance. "Just _the Doctor_? You don't have an _actual_ name?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You can call me John Smith if you'd like."

Myka stifled a groan.

Rose cleared her throat. "So, what brings you to Cardiff?"

"We're on a case." Helena replied.

"A case?" Rose asked.

"Are you still working for that Warehouse you mentioned last time we met?"

"Helena!" Myka cried.

The Doctor and Rose were visibly startled by her outburst. "Something the matter?"

"You can't just mention the Warehouse to _anyone_!" She protested.

"We're not just anyone." The Doctor interjected with a cocky grin.

Myka, who had long since ditched her iced cream cone, crossed her arms. "I still don't know who you are, exactly, and we met you on the street; how do you figure you aren't just anyone, _Mr. Smith_?"

Rose turned to the Doctor and she gestured her head to the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded and she laughed giddily, grasping Myka's hand and opening the door.

"What are you doing?"

"It seems that working at the Warehouse hasn't opened your mind as much as I expected, Myka." Helena said.

Rose opened the door, and Myka's knees nearly gave out. She stepped inside the TARDIS and Helena and the Doctor began to walk back.

"Wait for it," He said in a low voice.

"It's bigger on the inside?!" Myka yelled.

Rose leaned against a railing, nodding, while Helena clasped her hands together, looking around the room, visually stunned. She kept quiet, noting the decorations inside the TARDIS, the layout, the control panel, the slight noises that it made.

"What exactly _is_ this?" Myka asked, cautiously walking up the steps.

"It's the TARDIS." The Doctor said, brushing past Myka, walking to the control panel. "_Time And Relative Dimension In Space._"

"It's your–"

"Time machine." He finished. "Yes. Yes it is." He patted the TARDIS affectionately.

Myka braced two hands on the railing and huffed out a breath. "This isn't possible. No, this isn't–this can't be real. I must be dreaming. Scientifically, this is–"

Rose chuckled, stepping forward. "Trust me, I felt the same the first few times 'round."

"Tell me something, Myka, Helena, would you two like to see the wonders of the universe?"

Myka's eyes widened and she turned to Helena, who was walking up the steps. Helena nodded and so did Myka.

"Anywhere, pick _anywhere_ in the universe, and we'll take you there."

"Doctor, they don't know how many things are out there, they can't just up and choose." Rose said.

The Doctor scratched his head and sighed. "You've got a point." Out of the blue, the Doctor slammed down on the control panels and they turned sideways. "I know _just_ where to go!" He said excitedly.

Myka nearly fell over, holding both hands out to steady herself, while Helena grasped an edge on the control panel. "Is it always like this traveling with him?" Myka yelled.

Before Rose could answer, the Doctor replied, "Oh, yes!"

"Doctor?" Rose called over the whirring of the TARDIS. "Where exactly are we headed?"

The Doctor looked at the control panel and narrowed his eyes. "Scotland, around–hmm–1880 or so."

"Queen Victoria." Myka said excitedly, bracing herself on the railing.

"It seems that we'll be returning to _my_ time." Helena said victoriously.

Myka held in a laugh.

The whirring intensified for a moment, then began to stop, and it fell silent.

Myka, who was almost scared to stand up, held out a hand to brace herself in case she found herself with no gravity, and looked at everyone else. "Are we...are we _here_?"

"Should be." The Doctor said. He put on his long brown jacket and nearly jumped down the stairs, passing Rose, Helena, and Myka. He swung open the door and gestured outside.

"Well, are you coming?"

All three women nodded, nearly synchronized.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

_The third time Helena meets the Doctor, he has suffered a great loss, but gained a new friend._

And the third time Helena meets the Doctor, she is in prison. She's leaning against a wall in an off-white room, hands tucked in her pockets, grey button-up and slacks loosely fitting her. The Doctor had never seen her look so small. When Helena hears the all-too familiar whirring, she thinks she's truly gone mad. The TARDIS begins to appear, no doubt fresh from another adventure at the end of the universe, Helena thinks. She doesn't believe it to truly be there – this is Regents territory, how could he _possibly_ get here? She shuts her eyes tight and crosses her arms, hoping that when she opens them, the TARDIS will be gone, and all will be back to the horrible normality that she has fallen into.

Her eyes open, and the TARDIS remains.

"Oh, you impossible man." She mutters under her breath.

The doors creak open and she nearly knocks him over at the sight of him, hugging him tightly and laughing for the first time in a long while. She pulls away, and sees a new woman stepping out of the blue box. She furrows her brow but smiles, turning to the Doctor. She opens her mouth to speak, but he interrupts.

"It's a long story."

"Some things never change."

"Where are we?"

"I uhm–I'm not quite sure of the name. Or the location."

The Doctor stepped forward, putting a tentative hand on Helena's shoulder. "Helena, are you a prisoner?"

She nodded, head beginning to hang.

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"I'm sure you must have noticed, flying around in your big blue box, that the earth began to crack not too long ago."

His eyes widened and he said quietly, "Helena…"

She stepped back and put her hands in her pockets again, searching around the room for something to look at. Anything, but not him, not his questioning eyes. "The Regents – the protectors of the Warehouse – they keep me here, to make sure that I don't harm anyone else. But enough about that." Helena raised her head and smiled at his new companion. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Martha Jones, Helena Wells."

Martha stepped forward, clearly out of the loop, but shook Helena's hand. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you? You don't look like the type to be in prison." Martha said quietly.

"Helena Wells," The Doctor said, "inventor, writer, pseudonym _H.G. Wells_."

"That's _impossible_!" Martha said. "You must be at least over a hundred years old! There's no way you could–"

"Darling, there's _much_ you don't know about my life." Helena smiled. "Now, Doctor, what brings you here to Regent prison?" Helena asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm not sure, exactly. It must be a glitch in the controls."

"We were aiming for Da Vinci." Martha said quietly.

"You're far from that, I'm afraid." Helena raised her eyebrows and turned to the Doctor. "What did you do to the controls?"

"Nothing!" He said defensively. He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, possibly hit it with that hammer one too many times. Well, probably not–well, possibly–well, alright this may be my fault."

Helena shook her head and smiled, side-stepped him, and walked into the TARDIS, walking up the steps, leaving Martha and the Doctor in her prison.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind filling me in?" Martha asked.

Helena popped out of the TARDIS, eavesdropping. "It's quite simple, darling: I attempted to end the world and they presume I'm not stable to be out in public, therefore, they keep me here. Any questions?"

Martha shook her head.

When Helena walked back in, Martha sighed. "Think she'll ever get released?"

The Doctor nodded. "She has a way of finding trouble, but also a way of getting out of it."

* * *

_The fourth time Helena meets the Doctor, his companion does all the talking._

It's winter, and Helena is in London. It's nearly Christmas, and the streets are empty. After the incidents at the Warehouse with Walter Sykes, Helena needed a well-deserved break; she had been reinstated (at the generous words of Artie), and given a small vacation before her work had begun again. Though, Helena had no clue as to why the streets would be so empty, but she welcomed the calm nature of the unusually quiet street. She was heading to department stores all across London, looking for the perfect gifts for the family that she had back at the Warehouse. Helena pushed the revolving door of the department store just as two people walked out. She immediately noticed the man's profile and when she realized who it was, she turned on her heels and pushed the revolving door so she got out to the empty street.

"Doctor?"

He turned and held his arms out, smiling and yelling. The woman beside him (another companion? Helena thought to herself) turned as well, one hand in her pocket, the other holding a bag. "Helena!"

She quickly hugged him and gestured to the woman. "Who's this, now?"

The woman held out her hand. "Donna Noble."

"Marvelous name." Helena said with a smile. "H.G. Wells."

"Oh, yeah, he's a _great_ author. What's your name?" Donna said.

Helena smirked coyly."Actually, _'he'_ is a _'she'_."

"_He_ is also _her_." The Doctor said.

"H.G. Wells? You're H.G. Wells?!" Donna said, enunciating every syllable. "I can't believe this. First Agatha Christie, now H.G. Wells?!"

"Oh, Agatha Christie, what's she like?" Helena asked.

"Brilliant!" Donna said. "Doctor, you never told me you knew H.G. Wells!"

"You never asked."

Donna's mouth hung agape. "If you know H.G. Wells, you shouldn't fail to mention that. If I knew H.G. Wells, I would go up and down the streets, shoutin' from the rooftops!"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't doubt that."

"_Oi!_ Nothin' wrong with being a fan."

Helena held a finger out. "I _completely_ agree." They began walking down the street, their shopping bags bumping off of their legs and they did. "Now, where were you headed off to?"

Donna cut in before the Doctor said a word. "We never know, really. It's like rolling a dice when you're with him; just a game of chance."

"Very eloquent way of putting it."

"Helena, I had a thought." The Doctor began. As they rounded a corner into an alley, the TARDIS was in sight. Helena couldn't help but smile. She raised her brows and gestured that he continue. "Would you like to travel with us for a bit?"

Donna made a noise that sounded like a laugh, just far more excited. "_Please_ say yes, Miss Wells."

"First of all, Doctor, I would be _honoured_. Second, Donna, call me 'Helena'."

Donna smiled and stepped into the TARDIS excitedly. The snow began to fall and Helena turned to face the Doctor, tugging on his arm before he stepped in.

"Are you ever going to tell me about your friends? Your companions? What's happened to them?" Helena asked quietly. "First Rose, now Martha?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "They're…_gone_." He replied grimly. "But they're alive and well. I promise. One day, I'll tell you."

"Donna," Helena stepped into the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door behind her. "Tell me, where are you from?"

"Chiswick." Donna answered. "I was a temp workin' for some bogus firm, then I met him."

"Everything changes, ah?" Helena asked (but she already knew the answer).

"She's my best mate." The Doctor said proudly, hands in his pockets.

* * *

_The fifth time Helena meets the Doctor, his face has once again changed; he is accompanied by two young people who, between their glances, are very much in love._

In 16th Century Venice, Helena finds herself very out of place. Not only is she very early (technically, she isn't due to be born for more than a century) but there are vampires (or something not quite human) roaming about. She walked around Venice in her modern clothes – her leather jacket, black shirt, slim-fitting jeans, and heeled boots – and felt very uncomfortable with the glances she received from people passing her on the streets. Still, Helena found the silver lining (as if it was hard in this situation) and took in the sight of Venice in the 16th Century.

Still, never one to ignore her instincts, she couldn't help but feel as if she were being watched.

The Doctor's two new companions, Amy and Rory, had wandered off when everyone got off the TARDIS. The Doctor had wandered off himself as well, leaving Helena to her own devices; after all, the Doctor had announced that this trip was, in a way, a gift to the new couple. Helena turned a corner, and was faced with water.

She sighed. "There certainly is a great abundance of water here, with little left to the imagination."

She pursed her lips, leaning over the edge, looking in both directions. Night was falling and the gondoliers were beginning to drift easily among what Helena deduced was the Grand Canal. Helena turned and shrieked when she unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Helena said, patting the man's chest. He said nothing, but offered a dark stare.

The man grasped Helena's forearm as she began to walk and pulled her back to face him. She glared at him.

"If you value your continued existence, I suggest you let go of me." She paused briefly, realizing she may have sounded darker than she usually would have, but the situation was quickly beginning to get uncomfortable.

"We've been watching you." It was said quietly, but it settled over Helena's mind like a fog. She hadn't been in Venice for more than a few hours, if not half a day, and people were already watching her?

"Hey!"

Amy and Rory were at the opposite end of the narrow street, but they approached quickly. Making his escape, the man shoved Helena away and jumped into the water, disappearing. Helena rubbed her wrist and glanced at the water.

Amy put a hand to Helena's shoulder. "Helena, are you alright?"

Helena nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Where did he go?" Amy asked, looking out at the water.

"Let's–let's find the Doctor." Rory said, not finding any trace of the disappeared man.

Amy and Helena nodded in agreement and followed as he began walking through the crowded streets. Finding the Doctor in Venice was just as difficult as it sounded; even though Venice was a compact city, and surrounded by water, finding the Doctor was like looking for an impeccably-dressed-bow-tie-wearing-time-traveling-needle in a haystack. Two overly-assertive hands - one covering her mouth, the other, nudging her shoulder backwards - pulled Helena into a side street, away from the couple. When Amy turned her back to engage Helena in a friendly conversation, she was gone.

"Helena?" She called out. Amy waited a few moments more before shouting. "Helena!"

Helena found herself being taken (quietly, but quickly) by two pairs of arms (one woman, and one man - the man she had encountered earlier) down a series of less-populated, smaller streets, until her abductors finally came to an abrupt halt at a pair of gates. The guards at her sides creaked them open and they continued dragging her along, her feet dragging along the stones, then several staircases. She assumed that making a verbal protest wouldn't be her best option given her position; saying the wrong thing would definitely get her into trouble. Helena felt obligated to find out what was going on in Venice – _everything_ was _very_ off. The woman, who was wearing a white hooded robe, quickly walked away and was replaced by a burly guard who stepped forward when they entered a large room. She resisted more at his obnoxiously tight grip, thrashing her feet around and yelling empty threats.

Helena was never one to go down without a fight, or go down at all.

She was faced with an older woman, dressed in a lavish dress, tapping her fingers on the arms of a large chair. Clearly someone of wealth, status; Helena realized she was being brought to the woman.

As what, exactly, was the question Helena wanted answered.

"Signora Calvierri." The guard nodded.

"Francesco, I see you've brought me a prize."

Francesco eased his grip and nodded. "Yes, mother. This is woman I told you of."

Signora Calvierri continued tapping her fingers on the chair, examining Helena. In spite Helena's knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, it served her no good purpose with her arms held behind her back by a man twice her size. Francesco released his grip and stepped forward, clasping his hands together and smiling. She stepped out of her chair and approached Helena, her eyes gleaming. Francesco stood beside his mother, wordless, compliant.

Calvierri laughed, looking down to Helena's shoes, then back up to her leather jacket. "Clearly, you aren't of this time. I'd like to know what you're doing here. You must have traveled far."

Helena tugged against the guard's grip and launched herself forward, swiftly kicking her in the upper thigh. Calvierri faltered backward, startled by the action. The guard behind Helena kicked the backs of her knees and pushed her down on one knee; Francesco, considering making a move, was stopped by his mother.

"Hold your actions, Francesco. I need to see what she knows. Take her down to the chamber."

"Chamber?" Helena cried.

The guard picked her up by her forearms and led her down another twisting series of hallways and corridors until they reached the lower level of the building. The guard pushed Helena through a small twisting staircase and she was in a small room with a green light.

"This can't be good..." She whispered to herself.

Signora Calvierri stepped down the stairs and humourlessly chuckled. "It isn't." when she entered the room completely, she began to pace. "I'm being generous here. Most girls in Venice would kill for an opportunity to be here, not to mention being enrolled at my school."

"School?" Helena's brow furrowed. Once again, the guard was at her back, clutching her arms, and she grunted. "This doesn't seem like much of a school."

"This is your last chance. What are you doing here, and who are you?"

Francesco brought out a chair and placed it in the centre of room, attaching a bag and hooks at the ceiling.

Helena shook her head. "What are you going to do to me?"

Calvierri turned her back to Helena and then turned back, her mouth full of razor-sharp animal-like teeth.

Helena's eyes widened and she tried to step back but was unsuccessful. "Doctor, you'd better get here soon!" She said to herself.

Calvierri held her hands out, glancing around the room. "No doctor can help you now, girl."

A voice bounced around the small room, echoing. _"Think again."_

A smile graced Helena's face. She heard the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and the light at the top of the room went out. Like _always_, the Doctor came through.

* * *

_The sixth time Helena meets the Doctor, he is on a park bench in New York City, alone, his head hanging between his shoulders. He's never been alone before in all the time she's known him, and she knows something has gone wrong._

Helena had only been there by chance – Myka insisted that they have a girls' weekend: Claudia, herself, Helena, and Leena – she had just finished her tour of Manhattan when she spotted him sitting on the park bench, a small piece of paper clutched in his hands. His head hung low as he seemed to analyze the text on it. Helena excused herself, handing her bags to Myka. The three women walked off, planning to meet up again later, and Helena slowly walked to the lonely Doctor.

She settled on the park bench, resting her hands on the edges, not saying anything. After several minutes of silence, he exhaled a large, exhausted breath, and leaned back on the bench.

"I've never seen you like this." She admits.

"You've only been there for the highlights." He states. "Never the bad parts – the parts that they seem to cut from the main feature."

"You _promised_ me that one day you'd tell me about your companions. Judging by your face, _something_ must have went wrong."

He bitterly released a laugh, though nothing was close to funny. "My companions? They begin out eager, young, and brilliant, like shining stars in the sky; needless to say, when their time comes, they burn out, and end up broken, and scattered across the universe."

Helena furrowed her brow, looking to the ground. "Amy and Rory, where are they?"

"_Gone_."

"Gone?" Helena asked. Briefly, he made eye contact, and nodded. He handed her the paper. After Helena read the piece of paper, she re-read it, she searched for words, but couldn't find any. She shook her head.

"There must be a way to–"

"No." The Doctor said coldly. He turned and took the paper from her hands, clutching on to it with an intensity that she was sure she had never seen before. "There _isn't_ a way to bring them back. There's _never_ a way to bring them back! Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, they're all _gone_, _destroyed_, _broken_, and they're all that way because of _me_!"

"I'm certain that can't be true."

"It is. Believe me, Helena, it's all true. I'm not the spectacular Doctor you think I am; all I do is bring pain and misery in the end to everyone I love."

Helena pressed a firm hand on top of his and sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you, but you have to think rationally. Before each of your companions went with you, how exciting were their lives? Their daily routine? Make breakfast, go to work, catch the bus, go home, have some fish and chips, and go to bed. Doctor, you showed them a better way of living. I've met all of your companions – Rose, Donna, Amy, Rory, Martha – I saw the way they looked at you, the way their faces lit up when they were inside your magic blue box. Who else but you could turn ordinary every day people into _time travelers_? You shaped them into better people and you know it. No matter how they're living today, you must realize that the things you shared with them – the worlds you showed them, the people you met along the way – they will never die. Their memories will never die. People will remember them; they'll remember _you_, and _all_ of your companions, who defended the earth, fought the Daleks, Cybermen, went to the moon and back. As long as you remember them, Doctor, they can _never_ die."

The Doctor smiled the slightest bit, but still, he remained sad.

"What will you do now?" Helena asked quietly.

"Now, I travel _alone_." Is all he said.


End file.
